


spinach

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [8]
Category: IZONE (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, girlfriend cooking for boyfriend, picky eater junkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: chaewon cooks junkyu's most hated vegetable for him.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Series: christmassy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	spinach

kim junkyu dislikes a lot of things. he's pretty sensitive on things that involve him and he's also very picky about his food. it takes quite a while for him to be comfortable with something or someone. his friends would always have to drag him out of his room to let him explore and have fun outside. he also gives up easily on a game or any activity when he suddenly loses motivation from it. junkyu defends himself that he just wants to avoid regrets from taking the risks and it's better to play it safe.

not until he met kim chaewon. quoting from jihoon, junkyu turns into a whole different person with her. he fell in love with her at first sight when he saw her inside the lecture room, which is really quite unexpected coming from a person who's kind of critical of first impressions of people. one thing led to another, also with a little push from their mutual friends, the two individuals became inseparable at the end of the semester.

their 100th day together is near christmas day so they decided to celebrate those events together. for a day so special, she wanted to cook for him. she's fully aware that her boyfriend's a picky eater but she still enjoys doing it for him. junkyu's a bit hesitant every time chaewon feeds him for his first bite, but he couldn't resist denying her. luckily, he liked most of what she has baked or cooked before and it means she won't stop trying. so she decided to take it to the extreme this time.

"spinach? you know it's the vegetable i hate the most," junkyu whined. he didn't want to look disrespectful in front of her but he couldn't resist the look of disgust on his face while looking at the spinach lasagna in front of him.

"i know," she said confidently. "i was thinking of how i can cook something christmas-themed and all i could come up with was this. the spinach makes it look green, and green is the color of christmas, right? i just made that up. come on, just try it." she twisted a forkful of spinach lasagna and pointed it towards his mouth.

"please, no." when he changed the perspective of his eye to focus on her face, there was it again—the cute persuasive combination of puppy eyes and pouty lips on her face. he sighed, now considering to actually eat it or not, for her.

"if you don't eat at least one bite, you'll be denied from kisses the whole day," he whined even more and a smug smile formed on her face. she put the fork back down on the plate briefly after her arm got tired, and also give him time to come up with a conclusion.

"that's torture!" junkyu debated with himself inside his mind to determine what's more agonizing and what's worth the suffering. just thinking about this decision was already making him regret not agreeing with his girlfriend immediately.

chaewon patiently watched him and lowkey enjoyed seeing him suffer, not in a sadistic way but more of a victorious way. she always encourages him to get out of his comfort zone. she's not forceful but she's like a confidence boost he had always needed.

not long enough, the two of them exchanged looks, junkyu finally letting her feed him the forkful of the dish with the vegetable he deemed inedible. with eyes squeezed shut he took the food into his mouth in one go, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing it. he quickly reached for the glass of water to cleanse his tastebuds. chaewon cheered for him and patted his head, feeling proud.

"i still don't like it, but you made it bearable. you're a great cook! it's just that i hate spinach. and i couldn't last a day without your kisses." junkyu turned to her, looking apologetic and lowkey acting cute so he can finally get the kisses he deserved.

"you did great! i'm so proud of you! here's your reward." she held his face between her hands and smothered his whole face with kisses. they both laughed afterward.

their little celebration was nothing grand, but just being together makes them the happiest.


End file.
